1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to portable devices, and near field communication chips embedded in the portable devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable device, such as a smart phone, has been widely used because of its high portability. Further, as one type of the portable device, there is a wearable electronic device that is used while being worn on a body, such as a wrist, a neck, a head, etc. of a human (or an animal), and the use of the wearable electronic device has been gradually increased. However, a conventional wearable electronic device cannot provide a near field communication (NFC). Thus, a wearable electronic device having an NFC function has been developed. However, the wearable electronic device can perform the near field communication at a back surface of the wearable electronic device opposite to a front surface where a display panel is located, and thus the wearable electronic device should be taken off to perform the near field communication.